


Never Gonna Let You Go

by asmyviolingentlyweeps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non-canon compliant, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmyviolingentlyweeps/pseuds/asmyviolingentlyweeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of killing Alastair, Dean ends up kidnapped by aforementioned demon and made into his slave in early season six.  Cas manages to find him and thanks to the rules of Demon-Angel relations (Read: Their fucking egos') Dean has to choose to chance freedom, or stay Alastair's slave forever.  Or until the apocalypse happens, whichever comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balder12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/gifts).



> Happy [Insert holiday you celebrate/day of the week here] to all, and to all a good night!
> 
> Also i'll be posting this to my AFF account after new years' so don't freak when Desari_of_Thebes posts it, kay?
> 
> Kay.

Not Gonna Let You Go

Dean Winchester - had you told him a year ago that he’d be on a leash as the demon-who’d-killed-his-mother’s play thing - would have laughed at you before promptly putting a .22 caliber salt-round between your eyes. Now though he didn’t know any other kind of life, he knew no rebellion since that would only cause him pain, only obedience because when he did what Alastair wanted he wasn’t cruel to him, sometimes he was even nice – coating his cock with lube before roughly fucking Dean, or giving him something more than water and stale bread.

“I wish I’d known how to get you to behave while in Hell, it would have been much easier don’t you think, Boy?” Alastair said, lazily jerking on Dean’s leash as he sat on his favorite chair. The apartment in New York City -taken from a stupid Satanist with more summoning skills than brains- was their current hide out from the Angels determined to get Michaels vessel back was by far one of the better ones.

“Y-yes, Master?” Dean asked more than said, it was better that way.

“Mmmhmm, come we’ll-”

A sudden crash sounded from the front of the apartment made Dean jump and back up terrified. In the back of his mind he was screaming at himself, that tiny part of him that refused to die, that tiny part that was still a fierce hunter determined to get out and get even.

“It’s over Alastair,” Castiel said, coming into the room, eyes flashing menacingly when he saw Dean’s state, the backdrop of sympathy in them making Dean hate himself.

“You think you can win?” Alastair chuckled, “Hell has over thrice the number of soldiers as Heaven, you will all fall and burn, this whole world will,”

“You really think this is about that? Hand over Dean,”

“Why are you so determined to get him,” Alastair hissed, “What can he really offer your cause, need I remind you that it was him that started this whole debacle in the first place. He broke; he took up my knives and carved into his fellow sufferers, all to end his own pain. Far from the saint that one would want as their lead warrior against the evils of this world,”

Though Castiel didn’t flinch at the harsh words they burned through Dean’s brain. That was another reason he’d stopped fighting, every word that Alastair said was true. He had become the very thing that he had fought so hard against for his whole life, for that, at the very least; he deserved what had become of him. He’d failed not only Sam, and himself, but his father. The only mercy was that John Winchester would never know.

“Because I don’t care about that,” Castiel said darkly advancing on where Alastair stood ready to fight for his life, “Dean has fought all his life against you and your ilk. All have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God, he is no different, and if my father doesn’t care, then neither shall I,”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he felt like something broke within him as the Demon and Angel faced off, both completely ignoring him.

“You may feel that way, but Dean sure doesn’t, he doesn’t even fight me anymore. Do you, you simpering little fuck-toy,” Alastair said, turning their attention to Dean who shrank back even further.

“N-no,” He stammered out, even as that tiny part of him seemed to swell.

“Be that as it may, he’d still come with me,” Castiel said, coming to stand beside Alastair both of them looking at Dean with expectations.

Fuck.

 

Dean kept looking between them, Castiel noticed, terrified, but there was something in the very far depths of his moss green eyes that let him know that he was right. The Dean Winchester that he’d gripped tight and raised from perdition was fighting his way out of his trauma induced obedience. Of that, there was no doubt in his mind.

 

Dean rose to his feet, shaky as a newly foaled colt, and took a couple steps forward straight between the Demon and Angel, going neither way. His green eyes focused on the wall between them, mind racing a hundred miles an hour as two sides battled within him. It was, he’d look back later, a little like how in movies they put a devil on one side and an angel on the other when the character was having a moment of crisis, and here it was way too parallel for his comfort. The pros and cons warred within.

_If you go to Alastair now he’ll be please with you, whispered one side insidiously, he won’t truly harm you for a while, guaranteed. Whereas you go to Castiel, and run the risk of losing all, to end up in a now infuriated Alastair’s grasp once again._

_Cas wouldn’t lose. He’s always fought for, or at least with, us._ The warrior in him screamed. _This is the chance you used to wait for, so why on this fucking earth aren’t we taking it by the balls and kicking some supernatural ass?!_

It was like something broke in that instant and Dean’s shoulders squared back as he took just one step in Alastair’s direction before leaping over to Cas’ side. 

“So how exactly do you plan to get us the fuck out of here?” Dean whispered harshly as Alastair snarled in anger.

“You’re going to regret doing that Dean,” He promised darkly.

“Think you can still aim?” Cas asked, backing them up so that he was in front of Dean pulling his shirt up to reveal the colt strapped to his lower back.

“Oh yeah,” Dean whispered, grabbing it as the door busted open to let in a few of Alastair’s cronies, “Where’s Sam?”

“In the Impala outside, tied to the driver seat,” Cas replied as they began to fight their way out of the apartment, Dean shooting anything that got too close and Castiel doing that crazy-angel-light-voodoo on any demon he could get a hand on. Alastair managed to disappear, causing Dean’s stomach to drop to the floor even as they managed to make it out of the apartment.

“Stairs, he could fuck with the elevator,” Dean said, kicking open the door leading to the evacuation stairs. They got to the floor alright but Dean stopped Cas at the door.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Thanks,”

 

It turned out that Sam had managed to undo his ties when Alastair made a run for it and aced him with the demon blade. In the weeks following his rescue, Dean refused to say anything to Sam or even Bobby about what had happened the months he’d been gone. Only Cas heard.

“Then you came, and well you know the rest,” Dean said one night, nursing his sixth – or was it seventh, beer of the night as the tale finally came to a blessed end. Cas just nodded.

“One thing I don’t get though… why did you come? Why not just cut your losses, what is so damn important about me, after all Lucifer’s in the pit with Michael, it’s not like I’m of much more use to you guys,”

“Because explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish, yet you, Dean Winchester have managed to do just that,” Castiel said, standing up and pulling Dean with him, holding him close even as Dean kind of swooshed around.

“Freedom, huh?” Dean said, trying desperately to ignore how good Castiel felt against him, that he wanted to bury his face in his neck, that he… wanted, had always wanted, Cas. He smelled like fresh cut grass and the air right before a big storm, he smelled safe and familiar and it was all that Dean could do to step away from him and head back for the house.

Castiel watched him go with a small smile.

 

It would be another month before Castiel’s plan to show Dean just why he was worth tracking down and rescuing would move onto its most important phase. This was mostly because Balthazar was being an asshat.

“You want me,” Balthazar said, “To give you Aphrodite Tears, so that you can make Dean confront the fact that he wants you… sexually?”

“Yes,”

Balthazar just blinked, “Who are you and what have you done with Castiel, because I know my brother, and he’d never think this up in a million years,”

“Well in all honesty I only came up with the Aphrodite Tears part,” Castiel explained using his hands as quotation marks, "Gabriel mentioned the rest once, mostly as a joke I think,"

Balthazar busted out laughing, honestly, his little brother was too naïve sometimes for his own good, and he wanted Balthazar to give him the single most heady aphrodisiac in the corporal world? Castiel had no clue what he’d get himself into with that! Honestly, sometimes Balthazar wondered what his father had been thinking when he’d formed Castiel.

But since Daddy-Dearest was long since gone and dead – “Tell you what, I’ll give you something less likely to have one or both of you end up in the hospital,”

“Why would we-?”

“Don’t ask,” Balthazar said shaking his head and threw open his closet where a host of heavenly weapons resided. Castiel glanced around, sincerely shocked. He knew that Balthazar had taken weapons when he’d faked his own death and escaped to earth, but he wasn’t aware of just how many he’d managed to smuggle out.

“Goliaths armor?” Castiel asked incredulously. 

“I said don’t ask, about anything,” Balthazar replied, digging through a tiny box until he found what he was looking for, “Ah ha, here we are – Essence of Lust, main ingredient in the creation of the deady sin Lust, blah blah blah. Very potent, so only use a drop, but it will make him wild for you without the animalistic gravity Aphrodite Tears would bring. He’ll know what’s going on, yada yada yada,”

Castiel took hold of the tiny vial of Essence, “Thank you, Balthazar,”

“If it gets you laid, Cassy, it’s worth it,” _So long as I get to watch._

 

Dean was buried underneath the Impala, grease clinging to every scrap of cloth and skin possible as he worked out some of his frustrations. Cas had been gone for a few days now, and contrary to Sam’s impression the guy did not live in his ass. 

_You’d like him to live in your-_ Dean’s thoughts raced around that wisp of a feeling, conflicting again and again. Gosh, he didn’t love the guy, he just wanted to be near him… Great now he sounds like some hormonal teenager! Angered Dean tossed the wrench he’d been using against the hood of his car as he got out from under it.

The softest sound -one you would mistake as the wind if you’d never had to deal with angels every time you turned around- announced Castiel’s arrival behind Dean. Already pissed off, Dean turned around to say something snarky only to have something splash against his face. Blinking he looked at Cas quizzically.

“What the fuck was that for?” Dean practically growled, wiping it off as best he could, “And what is this stuff?”

“Do you feel any different?” Castiel asked, crowding in as his heart beat a million miles an hour.

“Uh yeah, now I’m confused and pissed off,” Dean said, “Not to mention, Cas, personal space?”  
Castiel simply frowned and disappeared again.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dean yelled, kicking his tire and heading inside for a long hot shower.

 

“It didn’t work,”

“It doesn’t right away, it builds up in strength until the vic- the exposed is screaming for the touch of their hearts desire,”

“Oh,”

“So just wait,”

 

“Hey Bobby, have you seen Dean lately?” Sam asked, “Or Cas for that matter?”

“No, I figured they were with you,” Bobby said, his voice gruff as always, as he flipped through a book, making annotations in the sides  
and bookmarking some pages.

“Well have they seemed… off, lately, to you?” Sam pushed, worried.

“Off more than usual you mean?” Bobby chuckled.

“Yeah,”

“What are you getting at?”

“I just think something’s going on between them. That’s all.”

“Like what?”

“I’m not sure, but something is,”

 

Dean stared at the bar, sitting in the Impala as his heart raced. Finally, with a sigh, he got out and headed in.

_All I need is to get laid,_ he thought to himself, fixing a smile on his face even as his skin crawled to be touched. But an hour and a half –and three beers- later he was startled to find that nothing was appealing to him. Not the cute, perky blond at the end of the bar that had been eyeing him since he came in, nor the red-head hussling pool in the back with her tits hanging out of her shirt. They all just seemed… wrong.

Their hair was wrong, their eyes were wrong; not brown and blue respectively. With a jolt that had him dropping his beer onto the floor where it shattered he realized who exactly it was that he wanted, who it was that had him almost panting even though he was nowhere near here.

Cas.

Throwing some bills on the counter Dean walked as fast as he could out of the bar and into the muggy summer night. Sitting in his Impala Dean just stared infront of him.

Cas? Dean would admit the guy was nice to look at, but, Cas? Mr. Angel-of-the-Lord? Never mind that he was a guy, Dean had accepted he was Bi a long time ago though he’d never done much about it, it was the fact that he wanted Cas, his best friend, his savior many times over…

Cas.

He was so fucked. While Balthazar and Gabriel had seemed to enjoy the sins of the flesh while in their human vessels, Dean had never seen Castiel so much as look at another human being with lust. If you ignore the pizza man fiasco that is, and that had been a bodily reaction more than Cas wanting to get off… Even if Cas wanted him, there was no way that Dean was in any way, shape, or form, going to… to, corrupt an angel. He was already going to hell anyways, but still, he didn’t think that ‘God’, right bastard that he was, would take too kindly to that..

And didn’t that just blow.

There was only one thing to do, until whatever it was that had him hot and horny so bad he wanted nothing more than to grab his angel and ravage him, wore off, Dean Winchester was staying far away from Castiel. End of story.

It was 1 O’Clock in the morning and Dean Winchester was very much reconsidering his earlier resolve to stay away from the angel currently downstairs with Sam and Bobby working on a case of demon-possession somewhere out in Utah. His skin felt hot to the touch, his cock was rock hard and no matter how hard he masturbated he couldn’t cum, couldn’t put himself over that edge. Even his lips felt neglected, tingling slightly and aching to take Cas’. 

“Dean?”

Dean groaned, no no no no no! He threw the sheets over himself as Castiel let himself into his room. One hand gripping the edge of the bed to keep himself from jumping up and taking Cas against the wall, he gave the angel a tight smile, praying that he couldn’t notice the tented material of the sheets at his hips, “Yeah?”

Castiel gathered his resolve, it had become obvious that Dean, even under the influence of the Essence, was not about to make the first move. Which left it all up to him. Steadying his breath he took off first his trench coat than began working at his tie before unbuttoning his top. He could hear Dean’s ragged breath and quiet little moan.

“What are you doing Cas?”

What you won’t, Cas thought as he silently crossed the room and crawled onto the bed and up to straddle Dean’s lap. The feel of his hunter’s thick cock against his ass making him bite his bottom lip as he slowly gyrated his hips, leaning the rest of his body down to look Dean straight in the eyes.

“Cas!” Dean whimpered out, hands coming up to grip the angel’s hips hard and grind him down, “Please, don’t, I can’t,”

Castiel hesitated, was it too soon after Alastair to have done this?

“Can’t what Dean?”

“Can’t control myself… don’t wanna hurt you,”

Castiel sighed a breath of relief, “You can’t hurt me, Dean, and you never would even if you could,”

With a cry Dean sprang into action flipping Castiel over onto the bed and took his lips in a fiery kiss, pushing their hips together and nearly crying out at the fact that Castiel still had pants on. It really wasn’t fair. Grabbing either side of the button Dean simply ripped them, never stopping his assault on Castiel’s lips. Pulling the smaller man’s cock out Dean practically purred, Cas was hard in his head, the tip of the uncircumcised cock red with need as Dean’s other hand worked it way up Cas’ back before it stilled.

Under his hand, descending from Castiel’s shoulder blades was a strange little ridge, almost as if something wanted to burst from the angel’s back.

“What are these?” Dean asked, breathing harshly, breaking their kiss to trail his mouth down Cas’ neck, sucking up a strong and vivid red mark just above where the brunet’s collar usually lay. 

“W-wings!” Cas gasped out as Dean gently rubbed between the two ridges of skin that were holding back his wings and his cock in time.

Dean’s head rose, and green eyes met sky blue, “May I see?”

Castiel nodded breathlessly, “I’d need to be… on top, so that they don’t get smooshed,”

Nodding Dean turned them back over, helping Cas out of what little remained of his pants along the way. Cas’ ass against Dean’s cock with nothing to separate them almost blew Dean over the edge, even as he stared with amazement at the tawny-brown wings that were unfurling from Cas’ back.

“Wow,” Dean breathed, reaching out to run his hand against the silky feathers, sliding in between them as Cas gasped and moaned. With a wicked smile Dean ran his other hand up Cas’ back to where they sprouted forth, rubbing the sensitive skin there even as he pushed Castiel down so that he could claim another kiss. Cas moaned and gently humped against Dean, desperate for release.

“Dean! Please!” Cas practically screamed.

“Need lube. Drawer.” Dean managed to bite out

Cas nearly destroyed the bedside drawer as he yanked the drawer out and grabbed for lube. Handing it to Dean, Cas laid his body back like it had been, arching his neck when Dean decided to bite him savagely at the same time that he trailed teasing, lube slickened fingers down and up Cas’ crease, pausing to push just the tip of one finger inside the angel. Castiel lost it then, cumming all over Dean’s stomach with another loud cry that shook the house. Dimly Dean heard someone yelling and then a door slam, but it wasn’t Cas, so it didn’t matter.

“More!” Cas gasped out as Dean quickly and surely thrust first one than two fingers into him, working quickly to loosen his pretty angel for his cock. Then another and another until Cas was once again an aroused pile of pent up sexual tension.

Gently lining his cock up Dean nearly screamed when Cas took the initiative again and slammed back. The angel stopped, thighs clenching against Dean.

“For fucks sake Cas!” Dean murmured, trying his hardest not to thrust up farther into that tight wet tunnel, “You can’t just…”  
Castiel lowered himself down to kiss Dean, beginning to move his hips in tiny increments. Even as it burned Castiel felt tendrils of pleasure slip through his body and he moaned. The only warning he got to retract his wings was Dean’s hands grabbing his hips tight as he rolled them over once again. Castiel locked his hips around Dean as his hunter, his glorious and gorgeous hunter, thrust into him roughly pressing against some part inside him that had Castiel screaming.

“Dean!”

“Fuck Cas, so wonderful, so responsive,” Dean grunted wrapping his arms tight around Castiel and burying his face into Cas’ neck, 

“Never going to let you go after this… can’t”

“I… ah! … Wouldn’t let y-you,” Castiel managed to moan out desperate for release once more. Dean slipped one arm down to grab Cas’ cock and in a few short tugs Castiel came against their chests once again, the resulting grip around Dean’s cock pulling the hunter over the edge with a scream as well.

 

The next morning Dean and Cas tumbled out of bed, and, determined to not put it off for long, made their way down to the living room where Bobby was once again going through a book with a pen in one hand, beer in the other. Bobby looked up at them as they entered and simply shook his head.

“Bobby… uh,”

“Don’t even start with me, Boy. I don’t much care who you do so long as next time you stuff a gag in both ya’ll mouths and find a way to stop my house from nearly falling down,”

“A-alright then… uhm. Have you seen Sam then?”

“Yeah, he left. Last night. More than a little traumatized to hear his big brother screw an angel, he’s at the closest Motel 6 I’m sure,”

“Then we’ll go uhm… yeah,”

Bobby watched them leave with another slow shake of his head and a laugh.

“Idjits,” 

 

AND THEN THEY ALL ~~LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER~~ WENT AND KICKED SOME SUPERNATURAL ASS.  
FIN.


End file.
